embarazo en konoha
by belen26
Summary: despues de la guerra todo esta en calma incuso nace el amor entre naruto y sakura y entre sasuke y hinata pero cuando llega la pelea en el valle del fin cuando sasuke despierta no recuerda a nadie ni siquera a hinata esto llena a hinata de tristeza pero que pasara cuando sepa que dos nuevas vidas crecen en su interior
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana tranquila,en konoha todas las personas empezaban,a levantarse y a comenzar un nuevo día,mientras en el hoppital una cortina estaba cerrada,y apenas los primeros rayos del sol,entraban por le ventana,mientras una persona estaba ahí sentada junto a la cama,esa persona era hinata que desde que habían regresado del valle del fin, no se separaba del lado de sasuke,aun recuerda cuando llegaron hasta el valle del fin,y luego al hospital

Flash back

Hinata: sakura

Sakura: dime hinata

Hinata: por favor quiero ir contigo y con kakashi-sensei

Sakura: pero hinata

Hinata: por favor sakura

Sakura: (sin poder negarse) esta bien vamos

Kakashi: chicas vamos ahora

Sakura: si (mientras los tres se iban en eso escuchan algo como explosión fuerte)

Hinata: es mas adelante

Kakashi: vamos rápido (mientras iba los mas rápido que podían hasta donde estaban naruto y sasuke,en el suelo

Naruto: creo que esta vez fue empate

Sasuke: diría que si

Naruto: ni tu ni yo

Sasuke: bueno se que la ultima vez,te deje fuera de combate

Naruto: ahora estamos los dos

Sasuke: solo espero que nos vengan a buscar

Naruto: (siente que sus ojos se cierran) descuida sakura y kakashi-sensei pronto vendrán (mientras sus ojos se cierran)

Sasuke: si tienes razón espero que hinata también vengan con ellos (mientras siento que no puede mantenerse despierto,y sus ojos también se cierran)

Sakura: (llegan) ahí están

Kakashi: será mejor llevarlos al hospital

Hinata: (los mira) sasuke

Los tres se hacen cargo y rápidamente llegan al hospital donde se los llevan para revisarlos

Hinata: sakura

Sakura: dime hinata

Hinata: solo espero que no estés molesta conmigo porque sasuke y yo

Sakura: (la interurmpe) tranquila no estoy molesta

Hinata: de veras

Sakura: de veras hinata

Desde ese día ni hinata se separo del lado de sasuke y sakura tampoco se separo del lado de anruto,ya había pasado una semana,y el primero en despertar había sido naruto

Flash back

Naruto: entonces todavía no despierta

Sakura: no,tal vez pronto,pero habrá que tener paciencia

Naruto: y hinata

Sakura: no se ha separado,del lado de sasuke sigue a su lado

Naruto: ella tenía una duda

Sakura: lo se

Naruto: ya te lo dijo

Sakura: así es,le dije que no estaba molesta,supongo que debí haberle dicho,lo que tealmente sentía por ti

Naruto: ya se enterara

Sakura: seguramente

Naruto: te amo sakura (mientras le besa)

Sakura: y yo a ti naruto (mientras le corresponde el beso)

Enfermera: (entra) disculpen que los interrumpa

Naruto: que pasa

Enfermera: no nada solo venía a traerte el desayuno naruto

Sakura: gracias (mientras deja sobre naruto su desayuno)

Naruto: sabes algo de sasuke

Enfermera: todavía no despespierta

Sakura: esperemos que despierte pronto

Enfermera: claro que si (mientras se iban)

Tres días después

Ha pasado tres días y hinata seguía al lado de sasuke,era la mañana y mientras hinata despertaba en eso ve a sasuke y ve que empieza abrir los ojos mientras en el otro cuarto

Sakura: naruto (mientras entra al cuarto rápidamente)

Naruto: que paso sakura

Sakura: es sasuke

Naruto: que paso con el

Sakura: despertó

Naruto: (emocionado) de veras

Sakura: si,quería saber si quieres ir a verlo

Naruto: claro que si

Sakura: espera iré por una silla de ruedas (mientras sale)

Naruto: esta bien (mientras espera)

Sakura: (entra de nuevo con la silla) ven te ayudo (mientras le ayuda a que se siente)

Naruto: gracias (mientras se sientan y los dos salen del cuarto y entran al otro cuarto) hola hinata

Hinata: (los mira) hola naruto hola sakura

Naruto: y como esta sasuke

Hinata: no se,solo mira al techo y no me dice nada

Sakura: (se acerca con naruro) sasuke estas bien

Sasuke: (les queda mirando) quienes son ustedes

Ni naruto,ni sakura ni hinata podían creerlo pese a que había despertado,ahora resulta que no les reconoce ninguno de los tres sabían que decir

hola ya volvi

primero en este fic ni naruto ni sasuke perdieron sus brazos

segundo si me quieren lanzar tomatazos por poner a naruto con sakura y a sasuke con hinata pues crean que lo aceptare


	2. una esperanza

Ha pasado cinco días desde que sasuke despertó ahora hinata estaba en su casa,pensando en lo que le había dicho tsunade sama

Flash back

Unos días atrás

Los tres estaban esperando afuera,hasta que después de media hora sale tsunade del cuarto de sasuke

Hinata: que paso porque no recuerda nada

Tsunade: bueno es simple,se golpeo la cabeza y eso hizo que pierda su memoria

Sakura: y eso es normal

Tsunade: claro la perdida de momoria,es normal cuando se golpean la cabeza

Naruto: y por cuanto tiempo

Tsunade: bueno puede ser,permanente o de manera temporal,y creo que en el caso de sasuke será me manera temporal,creo que van a tener paciencia

Hinata: entendemos

Tsunade: de acuerdo me retiro (mientras se iba)

Fin del flash back

Sakura estaba con naruto,conversando de lo que había sucedido

Sakura: (se acerca a la ventana) creo que es hora de cerrar las cortinas

Naruto: sabes cuando podre salir del hospital

Sakura: (se acerca después de cerrar las cortinas) pues si sigues recuperándote,yo creo que en unos días ya te dejaran que te vayas a la casa

Naruto: pues espero que ya me dejen salir pronto

Sakura: ya veras,pronto podrás irte a casa

Naruto: esta bien

Sakura: creo que es hora de dormir

Naruto: (le hace espacio) ven

Sakura: de acuerdo (se acuesta a su lado y los dos se quedan dormidos)

Enfermera: (entra al cuarto de sasuke) creo que es hora de cerrar las cortinas sasuke

Sasuke: (miraba el techo pero luego la ve a ella) esta bien

Enfermera: (se acerca y cierra las cortinas) supongo que te estarás preguntando cuando saldrás de aquí no es cierto

Sasuke: así es

Enfermera: pues tsunade-sama dice que su sigues estando bien seguramente pronto podrás irte a casa

Sasuke: esta bien

Enfermera: bueno me retiro que descanses sasuke (mientras se iba)

Sasuke: igualmente (mientras ve que se va y se queda mirando al techo mientras se quedaba pensando porque,no dejaba de pensar,en esa chica llamada hinata,y porque todo el tiempo estaba ella en sus pensamientos,a la final se queda dormido)

Mientras tanto hinata,estaba en su casa,pensando en lo que le había dicho tsunade-sama mientras estaba acostada en su cama,pensaba en la ultima vez que había estado con sasuke

Flash back

Hinata estaba en su casa,mirando por la ventana lo que las personas estaban haciendo,se notaba que todo estaba en paz,después de que lo que había sucedido

Sasuke: algo interesante que ver por la ventana

Hinata: (se asusta y se da la vuelta) como entraste sasuke

Sasuke: por la ventana

Hinata: si que tienes una costumbre rara

Sasuke: lo se

Hinata: y que haces aquí

Sasuke: no se si sabes,que mañana tendré ese duelo con naruto

Hinata: claro que lo se,no se porque tienen que tener ese tonto duelo en el valle del fin

Sasuke: es algo que no se puede evitar

Hinata: pues claro que deberían evitarlo,todo esta en paz y ahora tienen que enfrentarse ustedes dos

Sasuke: se que no te gusta la idea,pero desde hace tiempo que esto tenía que suceder

Hinata: que es para ver si la rivalidad,termina o para ver cual es el mejor en este duelo

Sasuke: pues te diría que son las dos cosas

Hinata: (se acerca y le acaricia su rostro) apenas y estamos juntos,y ahora tienes que tener este tonto duelo con naruto y si te pasa algo

Sasuke: tranquila no pasara nada

Hinata: estas seguro

Sasuke: claro que si

Hinata: esta bien confiare en ti

Sasuke: hazlo ya veras todo estará bien ahora hay algo que quiero hacer antes de tener ese duelo mañana

Hinata: y que es

Sasuke se acerca y le empieza a besar,ella hace lo mismo hasta que los dos van al cuarto y tiene una noche llena de pasión hasta que a la final se quedan dormidos

Fin del flash back

Mientras hinata pensaba,en eso a la final se queda dormida con una sonrisa sin sospechar que algo en su interior esta creciendo


	3. los recuerdos que vuelven

Dos meses después

Hinata estaba en su cuarto en su cama,pensando en lo que hace cinco días le dijo tsunade-sama

Flash back

Cinco días atrás

Hinata estaba en el consultorio de tsunade haciéndose una pruebas,porque se sentía algo mal desde hace unos días,así que ahora esperaba los resultados

Tsunade: (entra al consultorio) bueno aquí están los resultados

Hinata: y son malos

Tsunade: yo diría que no,es al contrario algo bueno

Hinata: tsunade-sama a que se refiere

Tsunade: simple hinata,estas embarazada

Hinata: (sin poder creerlo) es en serio

Tsunade: no te miento hinata,los resultados muestran que estas embarazada

Hinata: sorprendente

Tsunade: si,es mas porque no te acuestas,para revisarte

Hinata: de acuerdo (mientras se acuesta)

Tsunade: (se acerca y la revisa) vamos a ver (mientras le sigue revisando) bueno tienes dos meses de embarazo y son gemelos

Hinata: (sin poder creerlo) gemelos

Tsunade: así es

Hinata: (se emociona) gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: de nada hinata (mientras le ayuda a levantarse) nos vemos el próximo mes

Hinata: de acuerdo tsunade-sama (mientras se iba)

Fin del flash back

Sakura: hinata podemos pasar

Hinata: claro pasen

Naruto: donde estas

Hinata: en mi cuarto

Sakura: (entra con naruto al cuarto) hola veníamos a ver como estabas

Hinata: pues estoy bien chicos

Naruto: (se sienta a su lado) oba-chan nos acaba de contar

Hianta: entonces ya saben que

Sakura: así es,y veníamos a felicitarte

Hinata: gracias chicos

Naruto: y sasuke ya lo sabe

Hinata: no,ni si quiera he ido a su casa a verlo,después de que salió del hospital,haz ido tu a verlo naruto

Naruto: no,ya que al no tener recuerdos,temo que no sea de su agrado y me mande sacando de una patada de su casa

Hinata: entiendo

Sakura: (se sienta a su lado) mira yo se que estas pensando en el,pero como dijo tsunade-sama hay que tener paciencia por lo menos hasta que recupere sus recuerdos

Hinata: eso lo se

Naruto: de todas formas,vinimos a verte y a decirte que no estas sola

Hinata: (los mira) de veras

Sakura: claro que si,además somos amigas

Hinata: (le mira) pensé que estabas enoajada conmigo,porque me enamore de sasuke

Sakura: bueno es cierto que me sorprendió su relación,pero como vez,termine aceptando que siempre estuve enamorada de naruto,así que como vez estamos juntos

Naruto: y yo también siempre supe,que estaba enamorada de sakura

Hinata: entiendo chicos,y me alegra que sigamos siendo amigas sakura

Sakura: mira,las cosas pasan por algo,y en esta ocasión el destino no quiso que este con sasuke,si no con naruto,aun así no dejaremos de ser amigas

Hinata: lo se (mientras le sonríe y ellos le abrazan)

Cuatro meses después

Ha pasado cuatro meses y hinata ahora tenía seis meses de embarazo,ahora estaba en revisión son la quinta

Tsunade: te gustaría saberel sexo de los bebes

Hinata: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: pues son un niño y una niña

Hinata: (emocionada) mellizos

Tsunade: así es

Hinata: me alegro

Tsunade: listo puedes levantarte

Hinata: gracias tsunade-sama (mientras se levanta)

Tsunade: nos vemos el próximo mes

Hinata: de acuerdo tsunade-sama (mientras sale del consultorio y empieza a caminar por el pueblo,no sabía que hacer,asi que decide caminar un rato mas,ya después vería si se iba a su casa)

Mientras tanto sasuke,desde que había salido del hospital,se había encerrado en su casa,y pocas veces salía ya que se sentía observado,y eso le hacía sentir incomodo,ahora estaba en su cuarto viendo por la ventana

Sasuke: (piensa) porque,esa chica hinata siempre esta en mis pensamientos,me gustaría saberlo,porque no paro de pensar,en ella,me gustaría saber que significa ella para mi

Mientras se alejaba de la ventana,de repente siente un dolor de cabeza,al principio no era fuerte,pero poco a poco el dolor comienza a hacerse mas fuerte,y no puede evitar empezar a gritar por el dolor,mientras varias imágenes empiezan aparecer en su mente,la de sus amigos,la de su familia y en especial,la de hinata y la relación que tenia con ella,pero dado que el dolor que tenía fue demasiado fuerte,y siento que todo le da vueltas por el mareo termina desmayándose, no sabe que mas pasa

Sasuke: (después de casi una hora,empieza a despertar,al principio no ve nada,porque ve todo negro,pero su vista lentamente empieza a aclararse ,y puede ver el techo de su cuarto,aun no entendía bien que había pasado,per se da cuenta de que estaba en la cama acostado,pero cuando se sienta,ve que alguien esta a su lado) hinata

Hinata: (le mira) ya te sientes mejor sasuke

Sasuke: pero que paso

Hinata: pues cuando,pasaba por tu casa,mientras caminaba un rato por el pueblo,te escuchar gritar,así que me preocupe y entre a tu casa

Sasuke: por donde entraste

Hinata: por la puerta de la cocina

Sasuke: entiendo (mientras se queda pensando)

Hinata: estas bien

Sasuke: pues la verdad (en eso recuerda que es lo que paso,y abraza a hinata y se pone a llorar)

Hinata: (le abraza y no sabe porque llora,asi que lo único que se le ocurre es dejarlo que se desahogue,cuando a la media hora se calma) ya te sientes mejor

Sasuke: si, aunque creo que ya se que paso

Hinata: y que paso

Sasuke: pues cuando me alejaba de la ventana,de repente me empezó a doler la cabeza era un dolor que parecía que mi cabeza iba a estallar,en eso varias imágenes empezaban a aparecer (mientras la mira) me puedes resolver una duda

Hinata: claro cual es

Sasuke: es cierto que tu y yo tenemos una relación

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: entiendo

Hinata: eso quiere decir,que estas recuperando tus recuerdos

Sasuke: así parece

Hinata: me alegro

Sasuke: si pero no que paso después de que sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar

Hinata: pues te desmayaste,por eso es que estas en la cama

Sasuke: (le mira) perdóname hinata

Hinata: yo no tengo nada que perdonarte,sasuke

Sasuke: te hice sufrir al no recordar

Hinata: bueno me puse,triste pero tsunade-sama siempre me dijo que tu pérdida de memoria era temporal que tuviera paciencia

Sasuke: pues no se equivoco

Hinata: hay algo que tengo que enseñarte

Sasuke: y que es

Hinata: dame tu mano

Sasuke: para que

Hinata: dame tu mano y lo sabrás

Sasuke: de acuerdo (mientras le da su mano y ella le pone en su barriga al principio no entendía bien que pasaba hasta que siente algo) se esta moviendo

Hinata: son tus hijos

Sasuke: eso quiere decir que (imaginándose la respuesta)

Hinata: así es sasuke,seras padre

Sasuke: (emocionado) eso quiere decir que fue lo que paso la ultima noche que estuvimos juntos

Hinata: así es,estoy embarazada de gemelos

Sasuke: gemelos (le abraza) es genial y que son

Hinata: un niño y una niña

Sasuke: mellizos (mientras sonríe pero se acuerda de algo) te volviste loca

Hinata: (sorprendida) a que te refieres

Sasuke: no debiste hacer esfuerzo,cuando me desmaye,creo que sería mejr que me hubieras dejado en el suelo

Hinata: tranquilo,tal vez no te acuerdes pero cuando entre la cuarto,y te vi en el suelo,te ayude a levantarte y hacer que te sientes,ahí fue cuando te desmayaste

Sasuke: entiendo (mientras sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas salen de nuevo de sus ojos)

Hinata: sasuke y ahora porque lloras

Sasuke: lo siento,creo que son lagrimas de emoción al saber que seré padre (la mira) te amo hinata (le besa)

Hinata: y yo a ti sasuke (mientras le corresponde el beso y luego se abrazan ya que ahora estaban juntos de nuevo,y pronto serian una familia)


	4. bienvenidos itachi y himawari

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses y hinata ya tenía ocho meses,y justo ahora estaba en una revisión con la quinta

Tsunade: pues todo va bien

Sasuke: los niños están bien

Tsunade: así es

Hinata: me alegro

Tsunade: bueno hinata puedes levantarte y sasuke quería hacerte una pregunta

Sasuke: si tsunade-sama (mientras ayuda a hinata a levantarse)

Tsunade: todavía te duele la cabeza

Sasuke: pues es menos,ya no es como la primera vez que sentía que mi cabeza,explotaría

Tsunade: bueno,es porque tus recuerdos están volviendo,ya luego dejara de dolerte

Sasuke: esta bien tsunade-sama

Tsunade: bueno nos veremos en unos días

Hinata: de acuerdo tsunade-sama

Sasuke: nos retiramos (mientras se iban)

Tsunade: que les vaya bien chicos (mientras los miraba irse)

Sasuke: (salen del hospital) y quieres algo

Hinata: y si me compras un helado

Sasuke: otro

Hinata: es que estoy con antojo

Sasuke: esta bien vamos (mientras le llevaba a comprarle el helado)

Varios días después

Hinata ya tenia casi nueve meses de embarazo,y desde que saske supo que sería papa,le propuso a hinata que se vaya a vivir con el,y ella acepto ahora estaban comiendo con sakura y naruto

Naruto: esto estuvo rici

Sakura: me alegra que les haya gustado

Hinata: si,de verdad estuvo rico

Sasuke: gracias por la comida

Sakura: de nada

Hinata: si lo desean hay pastel

Naruto: donde esta

Sakura: en la cocina

Sasuke: yo si quiere,ustedes quieren (mientras se levanta)

Hinata: yo no gracias

Sakura: yo tampoco gracias

Naruto: de acuerdo (se va a la cocina y sasuke le sigue)

Sakura: así que ya vives con sasuke

Hinata: si,desde que supo que seria papa,me propuso irme a vivir con el y yo acepte

Sakura: me alegro y una pregunta

Hinata: dime

Sakura: los niños como se llamaran

Hinata: pues el niño itachi,y la niña himawari

Sakura: sasuke quiso que el niño,se llame como su hermano

Hinata: así es

Sakura: entiendo,pero son lindos nombres

Hinata: así es y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Sakura: haber dime

Hinata: hay veces que sasuke le duele la cabeza y se marea

Sakura: como te dije antes,o también te lo dijo tsunade-sama eso es normal

Hinata: lo se,pero antes de ayer me asusto

Sakura: que paso

Hinata: pues veras (le empieza a contar)

Flash back

Dos días atrás

Sasuke: (sube las gradas) amor el desayuno esta listo

Hinata: ya voy amor

Sasuke: esta bien amor (mientras siente un nuevo dolor de cabeza que aunque no era fuerte,pero si le hace sentirse mareado)

Hinata: (sale del cuarto y ve que estaba a punto de caerse de las escaleras) cuidado (mientras lo sostiene y evita que se caiga) estas bien

Sasuke: (mareado) si gracias

Hinata: otro dolor

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: ven (mientras lo lleva hasta el cuarto y hace que se acueste) será mejor que descanses

Sauske: pero y tu

Hinata: tranquilo voy a desayunar,y luego te traeré el desayuno

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Hinata: descansa amor (mientras le da un beso en la frente y sale del cuarto)

Sasuke esta bien (mientras se queda en la cama)

Fin del flash back

Hinata: eso es todo

Sakura: sobre el dolor,es normal porque sus recuerdos están volviendo lentamente,pero si tienes que evitar que este cerca de las gradas,para evitar un accidente

Hinata: lo se

Sakura: pues tiene suerte,de que estuviste cerca y no paso a mayores

Hinata: así es (mientras seguían conversando mientras que en la cocina)

Naruto: y ya saben como se llamaran las mellizos

Sasuke: si ya tienen nombre

Naruto: y como se llamaran

Sasuke: el niño itachi la niña himawari

Naruto: asi que decidiste llamarlo como tu hermano

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: de todo lo que paso,quisiste llamarlo como tu hermano

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: entiendo y creo que ya falta poco verdad

Sasuke: si siempre estoy pendiente

Naruto: ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja

Sasuke al igual que tu con sakura

Naruto: eso es cierto (mientras los dos seguían comiendo pastel)

Varios días después

Hinata ya había llegado a los nueve meses,y ahora estaba con sasuke,mientras el terminaba de armar las cunas

Sasuke: (termina) listo

Hinata: esta perfecta

Sasuke: si,te gusto

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: es tarde vamos a dormir

Hinata: si (mientras se iban al cuarto y se cambiaban de ropa al terminar se acuestan y se duermen,pero cuando era ya casi la una de la mañana hinata estaba incomoda,incluso siente que algo se rompe,pensando que era que se había orinado,pero al sentir un dolor se da cuenta de lo que era) amor despierta

Sasuke: mmmm

Hinata: amor tus hijos ya vienen

Sasuke: diles que estoy dormido

Hinata: amor tus hijos ya van a nacer

Sasuke: (se despierta) que ya

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: (se levanta y se cambia de ropa) donde esta la maleta

Hinata: (cambiándose) en el sillón

Sasuke: de acuerdo (mientras cógela maleta y baja las gradas) haber que me olvido

Hinata: amor te estas olvidando de mi

Sasuke: los siento amor (mientras le ayuda y salen de la casa para ir al hospital)

Tsunade: así que no hay ninguna novedad sakura

Sakura: pues no tsunade-sama

Tsunade: pues se nota que todo esta tranquilo

Sakura: así es

Sasuke: tsunade-sama (entra con hinata)

Tsunade: (los mira) no me digan que llego la hora

Sasuke: así es

Tsunade: (la ayuda a sentarse en una silla de ruedas) de acuerdo tendrás que esperar sasuke,te avisaremos cuando puedas pasar (mientras se la llevan)

Sasuke: esta bien

Sakura: tranquila hinata

Hinata: esta bien

Tsunade: (la lleva a la sala de partos y le ayuda a acomodarse y revisarle) hinata desde que hora estuviste con contracciones

Hinata: desde la tarde,pero no eran fuertes

Tsunade: recién ahora fue fuerte

Hinata: si,cuando se me rompió la fuente

Tsunade: pues le diré a sasuke que puede,entrar estas dilatada por completo

Hinata: entiendo tsunade-sama

Tsunade: si (mientras sale) sasuke

Sasuke: si,tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ven,ya puedes pasar,ya es hora

Sasuke: de acuerdo (mientras le sigue y se desinfecta las manos y cuando entra se acerca a hinata y le toma las manos)

El trabajo empezó,sasuke le estaba dando animos a hinata y no le solto la mano para nada,siguieron así hasta las tres de la mañana

Tsunade: le veo la cabeza

Hinata AHHHH (sigue hasta que se escucha el llanto de un bebe)

Tsunade: aquí esta la niña

Sasuke: es hermosa

Tsunade: si (mientras se la da a sakura) bien veo al otro bebe

Hinata: AHHHH (sigue hasta que se escucha el llanto)

Tsunade: y aquí esta el niño (mientras también se lo da a sakura)

Sasuke: son hermosos (mientras no le soltaba la mano a hinata)

Hinata: ve a verlos

Sasuke: estas seguro

Hinata: si ve

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras se acerca donde estaba sakura revisando a sus hijos y los mira)

Sakura: felicidades sasuke

Sasuke: gracias y como están

Sakura: pues los dos están bien

Sasuke: me alegro (mientras ve a sus hijos y no para de sonreir mientras que hinata estaba también feliz pero cansada,así que no puede evitar que sus ojos se le empiezen a cerrar)

A la mañana siguiente

Era un nuevo amanecer,en konoha,los rayos del sol,entraban débilmente por la ventana,mientras que hinata todavía seguía dormida,al igual que sasuke que estaba en el sillón,pero mientras el seguía dormido,los últimos recuerdos que le faltaban regresan a su mente,recuperando pro completo sus recuerdos,pero mientras estaba dormido hace un gesto de dolor,en eso sakura entra con un carrito donde estaban los bebes

Sakura: bueno días

Sasuke: (se despierta y la mira) buenos días sakura

Sakura: estas bien sauske

Sasuke: si sakura

Sakura: esta bien,venía a dejarte a los niños

Sasuke: gracias sakura,aunque hinata no despierta todavía

Sakura: supongo que pronto despertara,así que te dejo con tus hijos (mientras se iba)

Sasuke: gracias (mientras ve que se va,cierra los ojos,porque estaba un poco mareado,pero el mareo termina,y puede ver a sus hijos de manera tranquila) mis niños me alegra,ver que ustedes dos han llegado,no saben el momento que me puse feliz cuando su mama me conto que sería papa (mientras les da un beso en la frente a los niños)

Hinata: (poco a poco abre los ojos,pero aun no sabía donde estaba,porque su vista estaba nublada pero cuando se aclara por completo puede ver donde estaba en el hospital,y se acuerda que paso,en eso mira a sasuke) amor

Sasuke: (le mira y se acerca) veo que ya despertaste como estas

Hinata: (se sienta) cansada pero bien

Sasuke: hay alguien que quiere verte

Hinata: de veras

Sasuke: si (mientras se acerca y carga a la niña con cuidado y se la lleva) mira aquí esta tu hija

Hinata: (la carga y puede ver que tenía el cabello negro) hermaosa

Sasuke: y aquí esta el niño (mientras se acerca y se sienta con el niño)

Hinata: son lindos los dos

Sasuke: así es y se puede decir que todo esta bien

Hinata: amor eso quiere decir que

Sasuke: si amor,recupere por completo mis recuerdos

Hinata: me alegro amor

En medio de su alegría los dos se besan,ahora con la llegada de los niños,se puede decir,que su alegría estaba completa

proximo capitulo es el ultmo


	5. epilogo

Siete años después

Ha pasado siete años,y los pequeños itachi y himawari cumplían esa edad,en este día era su cumpleaños y,ahora estaban conversando con su papa

Sasuke: y eso es todo (mientras los niños le miran)

Itachi: y porque se te ocurrió contarnos papi

Sasuke: solo quería que supieran que había pasado (mientras los niños le abrazan y lloran) niños porque lloran (mientras les acariciaba sus cabecitas,quería mucho a sus hijos y verlos llorar,era duro para el)

Himawari: solo que estamos felices de saber,como recuperaste tus recuerdos,y recordaste a mami

Sasuke: lo se niños (mientras le limpia sus lagrimas) los quiero mucho a los dos

Itachi: y nosotros a ti papi (mientras le sonríen)

Naruto: se puede pasar

Sasuke: claro pasen

Naruto: gracias (mientras entra con sus hijos boruto y sarada que ahora tenían seis años) feliz cumpleaños niños (mientras le da sus regalos)

Itachi: gracias tío naruto

Sarada: gracias tío

Boruto: este es para ti himawari mi mami me ayudo a escogerlo (mientras le da el regalo)

Himawari: gracias boruto (mientras le da un beso en la mejilla)

Sarada: feliz cumpleaños itachi este es tu regalo (le da)

Itachi: gracias sarada (mientras le da un beso en la mejilla)

Himawari: papi cuando podemos abrir nuestros regalos

Sasuke: en cuanto venga su mama niños

Itachi: esta bien papi

Naruto: y hinata

Sasuke: no se salió desde la mañana y todavía no vuelve

Naruto: lo mismo que sakura

Sasuke: también salió

Naruto: si,desde la mañana estoy con los niños

Sauske: donde se habrán metido

Naruto: quien sabe

Hinata: (aparece con varios regalos) me ayudan

Sakura: (aparece de la misma forma) a mi también

Naruto: claro (mientras ayuda a sakura)

Sasuke: haber (ayuda a hinata)

Naruto: que estuvieron haciendo vaciando una juguetería

Hinata: casi

Himawari: mami (mientras le abraza al igual que itachi)

Hinata: hola niños feliz cumpleaños

Sakura: que sigan cumpliendo años

Itachi: gracias mami gracias tía

Himawari: papi mami ya vino,ahora si podemos abrir los regalos

Sasuke: si niños vayan

Itachi: yupiiiiii (mientras se iban a la mesa a abrir sus regalos)

Naruto: donde estaban ustedes dos

Sakura: (mira a hinata) se los decimos

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: de que hablan ustedes dos

Hinata: pues verán

Sakura: no lo van a creer pero

Hinata y sakura: estamos embarazadas

Naruto: (sin poder creerlo) es en serio

Sakura: claro que si

Sasuke: (sorprendido) no es una broma

Hinata: claro que no amor,los niños tendrán un nuevo hermanito o hermanita

Naruto: y de cuanto están

Sakura: dos meses

Sasuke: las dos

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: (le abraza y le besa) te amo

Hinata: y yo a ti

Naruto: te amo (mientras besa a sakura)

Sakura: y yo a ti

Sasuke: creo que deberíamos ir a contarles a los niños

Naruto: si vamos (mientras se iba con sakura,haber a los niños)

Hinata: si (mientras iba a ir cuando ve a sasuke) amor ahora porque lloras

Sasuke: lo siento amor,son lagrimas de emoción

Hinata: (se acerca) lo se,era lo que tanto querías no es así

Sasuke: si,lo se pero también te puedo decir que mi felicidad es completa (mientras le abraza,ya que para sasuke no era solo el renacer de su clan,si no también que su famiñia siga creciendo,junto a la mujer que ama)

Hinata: lo se,ven vamos a contarles a los niños

Sasuke: si vamos (mientras se acercan con los niños) niños

Itachi: si papi

Sasuke: pues su mami y yo tenemos que contarles algo

Himawari: y que es mami

Hinata: pues en siete meses tendrán un nuevo hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar

Itachi: de veras

Sasuke: de veras hijo (mientras los niños se emocionan y empiezan a saltar de la emoción)

Naruto: (mira a sus hijos) niños ustedes dos también,tendrán un nuevo hermanito o hermanita,en siete meses

Boruto: en serio

Sakura: si niños

Sarada: genial un nuevo hermanito (mientras se unen con itachi y himawari y empiezan a saltar de la emoción)

Hinata: se pusieron felices

Sakura: así es

Sasuke: bueno es hora de partir el pastel

Todos : siiiiii

En eso hinata y sakura los pasteles de los niños,itachi sopla las velas de su pastel al igual que himawari y mientras todos comen pastel pasaban una linda tarde en familia

FIN

nos vemos en el proximo fic


End file.
